Tournaments and Fireflies
by mandiepandie
Summary: Hermione and Minerva are reunited to discuss the Minister of Magic's idea of creating another Triwizard Tournament. HG/MM
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing my own fanfic. I've always read them, but I've never participated myself. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or only read them in the future. Thanks!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione said exasperatedly. She couldn't believe the Minister of Magic would even consider sanctioning such a preposterous idea.

"Your opinion is duly noted, Hermione, but I'm afraid I see no problem with this." the Minister stated, shrugging his shoulders at her from across his desk. He opened his mouth as if to speak then closed it again. Finally he said,

"I know your history with this event and why you are against it, but with the new security measures I see no reason to fear harm to come to any of the children." The Minister's tone was enough for Hermione to understand the topic was no longer up for discussion.

"Have you chosen anyone to go in your behalf?" Hermione asked, taking in the Minister's appearance. The bags under his blue eyes did nothing for his complexion and his entire body seemed to sag in exhaustion. She knew he was overworking himself, and this tournament did nothing but increase the load. Luckily he wasn't going to attend the planning process occurring at Hogwarts this summer. He was going to send someone to speak in his behalf instead.

"Yes, I have taken it into consideration and I don't think anyone could represent me as well as my assistant." The Minister couldn't help but smile at the astonished look Hermione was giving him. Hermione quickly closed the mouth she had unconsciously opened in shock.

"But Mr. Master, I don't even agree with this! Why would you send me?"

Harold Master gave an appreciative laugh. Leaning his elbows on his desk and smiling he said, "It's not the end of the world, I promise. For one, you would be a great asset having graduated from Hogwarts and would have an easier time designing the tasks. Two, you have had a close relationship with the Headmistress in the past and hopefully you can convince her to go through with my brilliant idea." At the word brilliant the Minister flashed his signature smile that could make almost any girl faint.

Hermione merely returned his smile with a look of disgust, or at least as close of a look to disgust without being disrespectful. She would have continued arguing, but the mention of the Headmistress stopped her. Leaning back in her chair, Hermione surveyed the Minister of Magic. Though she didn't think the Triwizard Tournament should ever take place again, she couldn't help the butterflies she felt in her stomach at reuniting with her favorite professor. She hated herself for desiring to see Minerva more than she desired keeping students safe from harm. She sighed. It a long time since she had laid eyes on Minerva McGonagall. Too long.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva resisted the urge to put her face in her hands. She was about to jinx the three men in front of her for being completely stupid. They had been arguing over whose triwizard task ideas were better than the other, each idea worst than the one before.

"How about trying to be the first to catch a moon frog?"

"Those don't even exist you twit. Why don't we have the champions battle mandrakes without ear protection?"

"That's suicide, why don't we have the champions see who can eat the most lacewing flies?"

"That sounds like an awful program muggles enjoy watching." Chuckled Hermione Granger, walking through Minerva's office door. Minerva gulped, completely taken aback at how beautiful Hermione had become over the past ten years. Minerva felt an ache at seeing Hermione once again; she hadn't realized how much she missed the brunette.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Headmistress, the Minister of Magic has a habit of talking too long." Hermione said with a smile, sitting down in a chair to the right of the three men and across from Minerva. Hermione took a quick look at the men to her left, realizing she knew all three. Two were the headmasters of Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic and Durmstrang respectively, and the third was the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Thank you for joining us, as you probably noticed we were just discussing some ideas for triwizard tasks." Minerva smiled. If anyone would have some good ideas, it would be Hermione.

"Well unfortunately, I wasn't aware I was going to be assisting in the preparations until yesterday so I haven't had much time to prepare.." Hermione began, feeling her face becoming slightly red in embarrassment at being not ready.

"That's very much ok," Minerva said understandingly, "Feel free to add any ideas that might come to you anyway."

Ten minutes later after briefly discussing the Triwizard tournament, Minerva interrupted the conversation.

"You know what?" Minerva asked, glancing up at the clock by the fireplace. "I deeply apologize for being rude, but I have a prior engagement this evening. Since no one seems to be prepared how about we cut this meeting short and reconvene next week with better ideas?"

Hermione felt taken aback at how quickly the meeting was over. As the three wizards said their goodbyes to the Headmistress, Hermione took in every detail of the woman before her. Though she hadn't seen Minerva in ten years, the woman never seemed to change. Minerva McGonagall had become a constant in her life- firm, yet gentle; strict, yet relaxed. It was almost as if she were two people, for she had an emotional side that most people were never fortunate enough to experience. Hermione had been lucky enough to experience this unseen side of Minerva many times when she came back to school to finish her N.E.W.T.S. The two women had become very close that year, but lost contact over the years. Hermione felt an ache in her body at the disappointment of having to leave already. She had wanted to catch up with Minerva after the meeting, but before she realized it, they were all at the door being ushered out by the Headmistress.

"Have a great weekend, gentlemen." Minerva called from behind as they all walked out her office door.

Hermione intended on following them out, but as soon as she was about to leave she felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder and realized that Minerva was holding her back. Hermione turned to look at her in confusion as the Headmistress closed the door.

"I understand if you're busy or would rather be elsewhere, but I would love it if you would stay." Minerva smiled, loving the familiar smell of Hermione's almond shampoo.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Minerva's gracious invitation. "You know I would love nothing else, Minerva, but what about your prior engagement you mentioned earlier?"

"That's not until this evening, and if you have no plans I would love it if you joined me. It's actually Neville's 27th birthday tonight so he's having a small birthday party here at Hogwarts."

"I would love to; I haven't seen Neville in so long.." Responded Hermione, following Minerva to the couch and sitting in the chair next to her.

Minerva smiled. "Perfect. So what have you been doing these past ten years?"

/

_Thank you for the great reviews __ I find it hard to take ideas in my head and put them into words and sentences. Any tips would be greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

"What else do you want to know?" Hermione asked Minerva, grinning a little excessively due to the amount of scotch her lightweight body had just consumed, which was actually very little compared to the amount Minerva drank.

Minerva's green eyes sparkled knowingly. "We should probably cut you off from the scotch or you'll be drunk before Neville's party."

Hermione laughed as Minerva took in Hermione's slightly flushed appearance. The woman was very close, somehow managing to make her way over to Minerva's couch during the course of their chat, and was sitting cross legged so her knees gently touched the side of Minerva's left thigh. The older witch felt a heaviness in her lower abdomen, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It should have surprised her, but it didn't. Hermione was exactly the kind of woman Minerva was attracted to. Intelligent, strong willed, kind, beautiful.. What surprised her most of all was how long it had taken her to realize it. However, the fact of the matter was that she shouldn't be attracted to Hermione. Ignoring the fact that she had known Hermione since she was 11 years old, the younger woman had so much potential, and not to mention was part of the golden trio. Their relationship would be such a scandal. Most likely front page news. Despite herself, her eyes wandered over to the shapely legs that were innocently touching her body, and felt a wave of desire. Minerva swallowed hard and pushed her desire away, trying hard to ignore the feelings that seemed to have been hidden for a long time.

"Minerva?" Hermione questioned, using her knee to put the slightest bit of pressure on Minerva's thigh in an attempt to get her attention.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, I guess I'm just a little tired. What was the question?"

Hermione frowned.

"I can go and let you rest before Neville's party, Minerva, I promise I wouldn't mind."

Minerva felt herself smile at Hermione's thoughtfulness.

"Nonsense." She replied. "I always have time for you."

Hermione's tipsy little grin returned, and she reached over and gently held Minerva's hand in her own. As their eyes locked, Minerva couldn't control her pulse from quickening.

"Minerva," Hermione whispered, moving her free hand to Minerva's face and cupping her cheek. Despite her best intentions, Minerva couldn't help but lean into her.

"I've missed you." Hermione said softly, slowly rubbing her thumb against Minerva's cheek. Minerva wasn't sure if Hermione knew what her touch was doing to her, and whether or not she was doing it on purpose.

"Hermione.." Green eyes met with blue as Minerva posed her question.

Minerva was unsure as to whether or not Hermione had feelings for her, but she knew that there were certain issues that needed to be discussed, especially having been left out of her life for ten years.

"Hermione, what happened with Ron?"

Hermione released Minerva's hand and looked embarrassed.

"Where'd that scotch go?" Hermione joked, smiling awkwardly.

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Hermione, it's just that all I know is what I read in the paper, which as you know isn't always the most reliable for information."

"I want to talk to you about it, Minerva. Just… not right now." Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Come on."

Hermione looked up to see Minerva standing in front of her with her hand extended for Hermione to grab.

"Where are we going?"

Hermione grabbed Minerva's hand, surprised at how soft it was as she helped her off the couch.

"Neville's party is about to start and I'm sure it would look bad if the Headmistress were late." Minerva smiled.

Minerva pulled Hermione towards the door and onto the moving staircase. Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the fact that Minerva had yet to let go of her hand.

Minerva was very aware that she was still holding Hermione's hand, but she was too selfish to let go. Her hand was so warm and soft, and she couldn't help but enjoy holding it. She decided she was going to enjoy herself tonight and figure out her feelings for the woman beside her later.

* * *

_Thanks so much for your reviews and support. :) _


End file.
